


Early Risers

by doctorkaitlyn



Series: tumblr fics & ficlets. [44]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5353079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor doesn’t remember the last time he woke up before sunrise.</p>
<p>written for the prompt "Coliver + 'I will knock you on your ass if you even think about it.'"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Risers

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first time I've written anything with these two, so I hope that it wasn't a disaster. (:

Connor doesn’t remember the last time he woke up before sunrise.

Between school and working for Annalise, he’s usually up by five thirty at the latest. By the time the sun finally comes up, his skin is usually buzzing with caffeine and he’s at his kitchen table, trying to cram in some readings or studying that he should have done days ago. 

(Sometimes, by the time the sun begins to reflect off the screen of his laptop, he’s so wired and his head is so crammed full that he just wants to tip his head back and scream at the stuccoed ceiling.)

But today, apparently, is an exception from that particular version of hell. It’s a Saturday and when Connor’s eyes flutter open, he’s met with dim rays of sun coming through the curtains. Amazingly enough, the city is quiet; there’s no errant horns or people yelling at each other down in the street, no brakes screeching or bicycle bells ringing. 

Yet better than all of this is the fact that Oliver is beside him. 

He’s facing away from Connor, one arm tucked underneath his pillow, the other drawn close to his chest. His mouth is just barely open and what little hair he has is sticking up in every direction. 

(Connor doesn’t know if it’s from the sex they had last night, the shower they had _after_ the sex, or if it's just from sleeping. But Connor is more partial to the first two options.) 

For a moment, Connor thinks about sliding from beneath the sheets and making some coffee, maybe even some breakfast. But the bed is just so damn warm and Oliver looks so _good_ , so soft and relaxed, and it's still too early for Connor to have the willpower to leave such an image, especially since they both spend so much of their time stressed and anxious and exhausted. So instead, he slides over closer and drapes his arm over Oliver’s waist, just above the line of his briefs. Oliver’s breathing changes and he scoots slightly closer to Connor before falling still again. The movement means Connor just barely has to lean forward in order to press his nose into Oliver’s soft, thin hair, which still smells like shampoo. 

It also means that Oliver’s ass is now pressed against Connor’s dick.

Truth be told, even though Connor’s been hard since he woke up (thanks to good old morning wood), he wasn’t even thinking about the possibility of morning sex. But the longer Oliver stays pressed against him, the more Connor’s mind moves in that direction. Absently, he shifts his hips, just to relieve some of the pressure. He doesn’t expect Oliver to groan and pull away slightly. 

“I will knock you on your ass if you even think about it,” he says, voice still thick with sleep. Connor snorts and tightens his arm around Oliver’s waist. 

“Well, now I’m _definitely_ thinking about it,” Connor replies, nipping at the tight skin just underneath Oliver’s ear. “And I don’t see you trying to knock me on my ass.” Oliver mumbles something completely incoherent before swinging his hand back and lightly hitting Connor’s thigh. 

“There, I tried.”

“That was a pretty sad attempt.” This time, Oliver’s hand taps against Connor’s knuckles, just hard enough to barely sting. He quickly follows up by tugging Connor’s hand to his mouth and kissing the sting away. 

“More sleep. Then coffee. Then maybe sex,” Oliver says quietly, breath brushing over Connor’s hand. “Do you think you can live with that?” Connor nods and uses his free hand to pull the blankets up higher. 

“Yeah,” he replies, leaning his forehead against the back of Oliver’s neck and letting his eyes fall shut again. “I think I can.”

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I can be found on [tumblr.](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
